monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Soulseer Mizutsune Ecology
In-Game Description "A Mizutsune that has lost its eyesight but adapted to use its bubbles as another sense. Rumor says that the malice of an undying grudge burns within its closed eyes. Those it catches in its bubbles know the true meaning of its nickname, "Soulseer". Taxonomy *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Sea Beast Wyvern *Infraorder: Bubble Fox Wyvern *Family: Mizutsune *Species: MizutsuneMonster Hunter Museum: https://twitter.com/Miya_DQX/status/765382696751075328 A Deviant of Mizutsune, Soulseer Mizutsune is an old Mizutsune that was injured in combat. Due to it getting in a territorial dispute with another monster, usually a Zinogre or Thunderlord ZinogreInformation about Soulseer Mizutsune: Monster Hunter XX Production Note, its face was maimed in battle, blinding the Mizutsune permanently.Information about Soulseer Mizutsune: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/08122559.html History It is unknown how long Soulseer Mizutsune has been known by the Hunter's Guild and Wycademy. Habitat Range Soulseer Mizutsune has been seen inhabiting the Misty Peaks"Soulseer G1: Capture" and "Soulseer G4: Hunt" in MHGU, Jungle"Soulseer G2: Hunt" in MHGU, Primal Forest"Soulseer G3: Hunt" in MHGU, and Sacred Pinnacle"Soulseer G5: Hunt" and "Soulseer EX: Hunt" in MHGU. Ecological Niche Like normal Mizutsune, Soulseer Mizutsune mostly feeds on fish but it has a particular taste for Burst Arowana.Soulseer Mizutsune's entry in MHGU's Monster List The only monsters that could potentially present a real threat to Soulseer Mizutsune is another Deviant, an Elder Dragon-Level Monster, or an Elder Dragon. Biological Adaptations From Soulseer Mizutsune living for a long time, it has grown bigger than any normal individual, making it slower yet stronger. Over the years, it has faced many foes but during one battle its face was injured in combat, causing it to lose its eyesight permanently. From it losing its eyesight, certain parts of its body (Fins, tail, claws, bubblefoam) have developed differently compared to normal individuals, aiding the blind Mizutsune.Information about Soulseer Mizutsune: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/08122559.html At first, its blindness was a disadvantage but over time its eyesight became a liability. Instead of its eyes, Soulseer Mizutsune now uses the bubblefoam it secretes as its main sense of sight.Information about Soulseer Mizutsune: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/08122559.html When a creature touches its secretions, Soulseer Mizutsune can sense the location of the threat and its act accordingly by becoming enraged. When enraged, water vapor will begin to leak out of its eyes, indicating that it can see its attacker. While enraged, Soulseer Mizutsune has an ability that catches its foes off guard. By feeding on Burst Arowana and mixing the components of its prey with its secretions, Soulseer Mizutsune is able to breathe blue flammable bubbles at foes that explode upon impact.Example: https://youtu.be/XiOBszkWCp0?t=87 Mizutsune are known for grooming themselves often, keeping the fur on their legs and tail soft, but Soulseer Mizutsune rarely ever grooms itself, making the fur on its tail and legs hard.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 60 and 61 Soulseer Mizutsune does groom itself but for different reasons then just looks. To increase its senses in combat, Soulseer Mizutsune is known to cover the fur on its tail and front legs with secretions from its mouth, allowing it to sense the bubblefoam in its environment better.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 60 and 61 Though covering those parts in secretions increases its sense, they also make its front legs and tail weaker to attacks for a short period of time.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 60 and 61 Noticeably, its claws have become larger, making them deadly weapons that can easily catch prey with a single slash.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 60 and 61 Behavior Usually, Soulseer Mizutsune spends most of its time sleeping. When left undisturbed, Soulseer Mizutsune is fairly calm but will turn aggressive in an instant once it senses a potential threat within its bubblefoam. Rumor says that the malice of an undying grudge burns within its closed eyes.Soulseer Mizutsune's entry in MHGU's Monster List Those it catches in its bubbles know the true meaning of its nickname, Soulseer.Soulseer Mizutsune's entry in MHGU's Monster List Only hunters with special permits are allowed to hunt it. Unlike normal males, Soulseer Mizutsune doesn't become more aggressive during the breeding season due to it being blind.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 60 and 61 From its blindness, Soulseer Mizutsune never seeks out a mate and doesn't groom itself often to appeal to the opposite sex.Nintendo Dream Magazine Volume 282 - Pg. 60 and 61 Sources *Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate *http://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/06122252.html *http://www.famitsu.com/news/201612/08122559.html *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/XX/monster/four/01.html *Monster Hunter XX Production Note *http://nindori.com/books/nindori/282.html *https://youtu.be/qrcxAoySbdQ?t=3911 References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Leviathan Ecology